


Even if it’s False god, still Worship this Love

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Fiction/Grand Order [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light Angst, Other, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: They all warned us about times like thisThey say the road gets hard and you get lostWhen you're led by blind faith, blind faith





	Even if it’s False god, still Worship this Love

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from "False God" by Taylor Swift

  
  
  


Being born King is as much responsibility as one may expect. As King, Gilgamesh was hailed as the hero who was to lead his nation from the moment he was crowned.

Uruk was not a large nation by any means. There weren’t any grave problems ailing the country. All Gilgamesh had to do was rule it as he saw fit. Of course, as King, he used his authority to satisfy his needs and wishes. It didn’t take long after his reaching adulthood that he began to enjoy the warmth of the human body and bathed in carnal desires. The King took whomever he deemed worthy enough to serve him for the night. They were compensated for their time in jewels and clothes, some serving as regular consorts in his court.

Apparently not everyone in the kingdom were happy about his nighttime hobbies, especially those whose spouses were taken away. They prayed to the gods to stop this tyranny. 

Their salvation came in the form of a creature shaped from clay. It’s name was Enkidu, the ultimate weapon of the heavens.

Enkidu went head to head with Gilgamesh. The realm nearly ended and began around seven times in the wake of their mighty clash. Enkidu was created to be a weapon but Gilgamesh was a hero whose divinity ranked high and his powers rivalled those of a god’s. The long battle concluded in a draw, both sides having completely exhausted their powers and tricks.

As it turned out, Enkidu was a perfect friend to Gilgamesh. They alone stood equal to Gilgamesh. Together, the two of them ventured off to fight monsters and defend the people. They grew even more powerful together throughout their journey. One of the many fearsome foes they fought against was Humbaba.

One day, Gilgamesh came home to a goddess who had made herself at home in his bedchambers. She called herself Ishtar, the goddess of beauty and war. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. But her cold and cruel nature was appalling to Gilgamesh. He had no interest in a brat of a goddess whose temper flipped like a leaf in a storm.

She was not happy to be told that. She used her authority to bring Gugalanna, the Bull of Heaven, to wreak havoc in all of Mesopotamia. It was up to the King of Heroes and his friend to put a stop to this foolery.

The battle against the mighty bull was a struggle but in the end, it was the heroes who emerged victorious. Gilgamesh laughed aloud when Enkidu hurled the hindquarter of the bull at Ishtar’s face. The enraged goddess stormed off, vowing revenge. The King thought little of it. He threw a banquet to celebrate their victory and the entire kingdom praised his bravery and prowess.

Soon after, a messenger from the heavens arrived at Gilgamesh’s court. It declared that the slaughter of a divine beast such as Gugalanna went against the heavenly laws. To pay for the lost life, Enkidu was to die.

Enkidu was calm in hearing the verdict. Even as they lay diseased and dying in the arms of Gilgamesh, they told Gilgamesh to hold his tears. A king mustn’t show tears for the death of a mere weapon, they murmured as the last of their breath left their lips. Gilgamesh was a King destined for greater things.

Little did Enkidu know, the loss of one and only friend caused the King immense grief and pain. The King abandoned his throne in search for immortality. He travelled far and wide, even crossing into the lands of the dead.

Once, Gilgamesh came close to learning the secrets of immortality. He, however, could not defeat sleep after a long journey. The old man did take pity and instructed him on how to obtain the elixir of youth. The herb that was to be made into the elixir eluded him as well. A snake happened to snatch it as Gilgamesh took the luxury to bathe in the pond by which the herb grew. The snake shed its skin and slithered away. 

Gilgamesh laughed loudly. He was laughing at himself for being so naïve as to believe that he was truly alone at a secluded pond. He gathered up his clothes and started on his trek home.

Uruk was no longer a prospering city-state when he came back. Upon his return, only Siduri had remained. She claimed that the only reason for her to stay was to berate the foolish King when he came back. After Gilgamesh heard her out, he set out to work.

Within the same month of his return. Gilgamesh had restored Uruk to its former glory. The streets were alive with bustling people, the fields were full of crops and livestock, and his court was always filled with the sounds of laughter and chatter.

He was now the Wise King Gilgamesh of Uruk, no longer the battle-happy, muscle-headed selfish King who only sought out his own pleasures.

This newfound happiness and joy was short-lived, though. Gilgamesh, with his all-seeing eye, caught a glimpse of the future. A future when the Primordial Mother, Tiamat, returned to turn everything back to even before the Age of Gods. In this vision, Gilgamesh was the only one left alive fighting against the behemoth of a monster.

He still had hope. Uruk had a way out of this disaster. Gilgamesh also took a look at the far future where mages and scientists worked together to conserve the future of humanity. He saw a young human with a pure heart and foolish bravery who might just work out to be the saviour to Uruk.

Henceforth, King Gilgamesh started planning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> something short and kinda angsty is my main jam, heh
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](www.gilganyan-24.tumblr.com) for occasional fic updates and random fandom chaos.


End file.
